Ojamajo Doremi DRAMAJohnny's Jr & Hello Project
by SailorVenusYaten
Summary: This is 100% FAN-MADE. I put 3 new characters for this Anime/Manga Ojamajo Doremi Where the Ojamajos and FLAT4 are in Romance I used people from Hello!Project like C-ute and Berryz Kobo,Johnny's Jr. Hey!Say!JUMP,B.I.Shadow, Hip Hop Jump. Risako Kento


Ojamajo Doremi Drama Casts (100% Fan-made) Ojamajos (Witch Apprentices ) [Ages of the characters were changed]

**Doremi Harkaze **(春風どれみ, _Harukaze Doremi_) / Dorie Goodwyn

Played by **Risako Sugaya** (菅谷 梨沙子, _Sugaya Risako_, born April 4, 1994 in Zushi, Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer, idol, gravure model and a member of Japanese musical group Berryz Koubou. (Hello!Project Agency).

About Doremi – Age : 12-16 (throughout the series), Date of Birth: July 30, 1994, Color: Pink.

Doremi Harukaze is the protagonist. She is the first daughter of Keisuke (a fishing writer) and Haruka (originally a pianist, now a homemaker) and the older sister of Pop. Doremi reflects a typical maho shojo: lively to the point of being noisy, a poor student, clumsy and careless but very compassionate, and has shown to be boy-crazy in earlier seasons. Her favorite food is steak (which she is unable to obtain throughout the entire series). She proclaims herself to be "the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world." She, along with everyone else, lives in Misora City (Port Mystic) and attends Misora First Elementary School (Port Mystic Elementary). In the end, she gets to high school, and is able to confess to a boy she likes.

**Hazuki Fujiwara** (藤原はづき, _Fujiwara Hazuki_) / Reanne Griffith

Played by **Airi Suzuki**(鈴木 愛理, _Suzuki Airi_), born April 12, 1994 in Gifu but raised in Chiba, Japan, is a Japanese pop singer and currently member of idol groups ℃-ute and Hello! Project Kids.(Hello!Project Agency).

About Hazuki – Age : 11-15 (throughout the series), Date of Birth: February 14, 1995, Color: Orange.

Hazuki Fujiwara, a friend of Doremi since kindergarten, is a shy, passive and sweet girl. It was believed that her family's wealth came from her father Akira's job as a film director, but it was explained that Hazuki's grandparents were already millionaires before Akira married Reiko. Hazuki cares about her family very much, especially her mother; she did not really like the dresses she got from her mother, but would do everything that she was asked to do. Hazuki has a large fear of ghosts and tries to counter it with thoughts of Majo Rika; this seldom works. It is also strongly noted that Hazuki has some affection for Masaru Yada. In the end, she chose a specially reputated secondary school rather than staying with Doremi.

**Aiko Senoo** (妹尾あいこ, _Senō Aiko_) / Mirabelle P. Haywood

Played by **Chisato Okai**(岡井千聖, _Okai Chisato_, born June 21, 1994 in Saitama, Japan), is a member of the J-pop group °C-ute, under Hello! Project Agency.

About Aiko – Age : 12-16 (throughout the series), Date of Birth: November 14, 1994, Color: Blue.

Aiko Senoo is an outgoing tomboy who wears overalls (changed to a vest in _Motto! Ojamajo Doremi_ onward) and has split-curled hair. She is a transfer student from Osaka and speaks in Kansai-ben, a Japanese dialect originating in Osaka (In the English production, she is given a Brooklyn accent). Her parents are divorced, so she lives with her father, a taxi driver, while her mother, a nurse, works in Osaka. She loves both her parents very much and wishes for them to get back together, even going so far as to attempt forbidden magic to do so. She is also one of the most athletic students in the school, but also has a short temper. In the end, she left with her parents back to Osaka and is living happily with them and her grandpa.

**Onpu Segawa **(瀬川おんぷ, _Segawa Onpu_) / Ellie Craft

Played by** Mai Hagiwara**(萩原 舞, _Hagiwara Mai_, born February 7, 1996 in Saitama Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer, currently a member of °C-ute and Hello! Project Kids.(Hello!Project Agency).

About Onpu – Age : 11-15 (throughout the series), Date of birth: March 3, 1995, Color: Purple.

Onpu Segawa is a famous Japanese idol who became a witch apprentice of Majo Ruka, rival of Majo Rica. She is adored by many, mostly boys. She is cool and enigmatic at first, but her kind and selfless heart becomes more apparent as she spends more time with Doremi and her friends. She lives with her mother, who used to be a singer herself before an accident occurred (and has now become her daughter's agent). Her father is constantly away from home as an engineer. In the end, she moves away, and starts to become more popular with the release of her novel.

**Momoko Asuka** (飛鳥ももこ, _Asuka Momoko_)

Played by **Saki Nakajima**(中島 早貴, _Nakajima Saki_, born February 5, 1994 in Saitama, Japan) is a member of °C-ute, a Japanese pop group within Hello! Project.

About Momoko – Age: 12-16 (throughout the series), Date of Birth: May 6, 1994, Color: Yellow.

Momoko Asuka, a.k.a. Momo-chan, is a transfer student from New York City and was the apprentice of the late Majo Monroe. She has

Her father is an architect, and her mother is a photographer. She becomes friends with Doremi and the others, who teach her how to speak Japanese. In return, she spends her time teaching them how to bake during _Motto! Ojamajo Doremi_. Her most prized possession is an earring given to her by Majo Monroe before she passed away. She loved her so much that she even attempted to use forbidden magic to bring her back to life. Momoko returns to America at the end of the series.

**Hana Makihatayama** (巻機山花, _Makihatayama Hana)_

Played by **Maiha Ishimura** (石村 舞波, _Ishimura Maiha_, born November 20, 1992 in Chiba Prefecture, Japan) was a member of Hello! Project Kids and Berryz Koubou. In 2002, Maiha successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition. On October 2, 2005, Ishimura graduated from Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project to finish her education full-time.

[But in this drama, forget about her graduation from Berryz and H!P.]

About Hana – Age : 12-16 (#, Motto, Naisho), 11 (Dokkaan), Date of Birth: March 25, 1994, Color: White.

Hana-chan was a baby born from the Witch Queen Rose, a large blue flower in the Witch Queen Garden that produces a new baby every 100 years as successor to the throne. Hana-chan is given to Doremi to be cared for after she stumbles across her. She has Blonde long hair,ad has a pony tail on each side like goldie locks. In _Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN_, she transforms herself into an 11-year-old so she could attend school with her "mothers" and takes on the name of Hana Makihatayama. Of all her "mothers", Doremi's personality is more apparent in her. Hana returns to the Witch World with Majo Rica and the fairies in the end.

**Popu Harukaze** (春風ぽっぷ, _Harukaze Poppu_) / Caitlyn Goodwyn

Played by **Nozomi Ohashi**(大橋のぞみ) (おおはし のぞみ) is born on May 9,1999 in Tokyo, Japan. NHK's Kouhaku Uta Gassen 2008 edition Nozomi Ohashi sang the theme song to Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea at age 9, breaking Mai Hagiwara's record.

About Popu – Age: 8-11, Date of Birth: September 9, 1998, Color: Red.

Pop Harukaze is Doremi's younger sister. She attends Sonatine Kindergarten for the first half of the series and then moves on to Misora First Elementary School in the latter half. She loves to annoy Doremi. She acts older than her age, and has more responsibility than her older sister. Though deep inside, she is still a kid at heart who secretly admired her sister.

Wizards (FLAT4, and Three more news wizards) [Ages of the characters were changed]

**Akatsuki** (アカツキ)

Played by **Kento Nakajima**(中島 健人, _Nakajima Kento_**?**)(Was born on March 13, 1994 in Tokyo, Japan. He acted with Fuma Kikuchi, and Misaki Takahata on Scrap Teacher and he is currently filming Japanese Drama Koishite Akuma Vampire Boy with the main character and band member Yuma Nakayama. He is also a member of Nakayama Yuma w/ B.. He's a member of Johnny's Entertainment Agency.

About Akatsuki – Age: 12-16, Color: **Purple**. Born on 1994.

Akatsuki (in some countries Jeremy or Al) is the leader of a group of wizards known as the FLAT 4. The name derives from their initials. He has long purple skater boy hair and sometimes it cover his left eye. Flat is also the opposite musical term to Sharp. Kei is his Older Cousin who is the First Prince in the North Part of the Wizards' World making Akatsuki the Second Prince in the North Part of the Wizards' World. His father is the Second King in the North Part of the Wizards' World. He has a romantic interest in Doremi, who, for some reason, shares his affection, although they never become a couple throughout the course of the series. At first he appears alone, working for Oyajide on his task to kidnap Hana. He is then later joined by three friends, who are each counterparts to one of the girls. Then, the FLAT 4 later became friends with the Ojamajos or with Doremi and her friends.

**Fujio**(不二雄)

Played by **Fuma Kikuchi** (菊池 風魔, _Kikuchi Fuma_**?**) (Was born March 7, 1994 in Tokyo, Japan. He acted with Kento Nakajima, and Misaki Takahata on Scrap Teacher. He is also a member of Nakayama Yuma w/ B.. He's a member of Johnny's Entertainment Agency.

About Fujio – Age: 11-15, Color: **Orange**. Born on 1995.

Fujio(in some parts Felix) is the counterpart of Hazuki. He also plays the trumpet, trying to impress Hazuki at some point, not without getting rivaled by Yada-kun, Hazuki's real love interest. Though, he's not skilled at trumpet but, he's good at book keeping. He has Orange hair. He is very sweet and nice and deceiving. He is the Only Prince in the East Part of the Wizard World. His father is the only King in the East Part of the Wizards' World.

**Leon** (レオン)

Played by** Taiga Kyomoto**(京本 大我, _Kyōmoto Taiga_**?**) born December 3, 1994. He is a Johnny's Jr. and is in Johnny's Entertainment Agency.

About Leon – Age: 11-15, Color: **Green**. Born on 1994.

Leon is blond and athletic. As such he is the counterpart of Aiko. He always challenges Aiko in sports but, always ends up defeated by Aiko. He likes Aiko too that why he challenges her to sports and her refers to her as "Ai-chan". His older brother is Yabu. He is the Second Prince in the West Part of the Wizards' World. His father is the King of the West Part of the Wizards' World.

**Tooru **(徹)

Played by **Keigo Hagiya**(萩谷 慧悟, _Hagiya Keigo_) Born October 7, in Saitama, Japan. Youngest in the group. Back-up dancer in School Kakumei with Juri. Keigo is also a very determined dancer.

About Tooru - Age: 11-15, Color: **Blue**. Born on 1995.

(Tony or Tōru in some countries) is Onpu's counterpart. He, too, tries to become an idol at some point, but fails big time, due to his lack of singing abilities. He likes Onpu that he tries to become an idol to impress Onpu. Tooru has blue idol-like hair so meaning it looks cool. He is commited to dancing. He is the First Prince in the South Part of the Wizards' World. His father is the South King of the Wizards' World. His younger brother is Inoo.

**Yabu **(藪)

Played by **Yuto Nakajima**(中島 裕翔 _Nakajima Yūto_, born on August 10, 1993) is a Japanese actor and dancer, as well as a singer from the group Hey! Say! JUMP. He was born in the Tokyo Prefecture. He is from Johnny's Entertainment Agency.

About Yabu – Age: 12-16, **Color**:** Light Green**. Born on 1993.

Yabu is Leon's Older Brother. He is also athletic and has dirty blond hair. He joined the school's baseball team to show Momoko how much he likes her that he would do anything. His relationship with Momoko is the opposite from Leon cause instead of Momoko winning like Aiko it's backward, Momoko loses and Yabu wins so he keeps trying so hard to impress her so he joined the Baseball team with so he could get closer to Momoko. Yabu is a cool guy, and is liked by many girls in school and sometimes that makes Momoko jealous. He is the First Prince in the West Part of the Wizards' World. His father is the King of the West Part of the Wizards' World.

**Inoo **(稲生)

Played by **Shintaro Morimoto**(森本 慎太郎 , _Morimoto Shintaro_) born July 15, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan. He is from Johnny's Entertainment and is a Johnny's Jr. His older brother is Ryutaro Morimoto fro Hey!Say!JUMP. He is an actor and singer and dancer.

About Inoo – Age : 8-11, Color : **Baby Blue**. He was born 1998.

Inoo is Tooru's younger brother. His father is the South King of the Wizards' World. Inoo is a bit rude to elders including Oyajide, but is very cool and calm in front of girls including Popu. He goes to the same school as Popu. He dislikes Onpu because she's popular, cute, talented, and is already an Idol(meaning he is jealous). He looks up to his brother Tooru. He has light purple highlights in the front and regular blue hair like Tooru's in the back. He is also the Second Prince in the South Part of the Wizards' World.

Kei (啓)

Played by Yuuri Chinen(知念 侑李, _Chinen Yūri_, born November 30, 1993), is a Japanese actor, talent and singer as well as member of Hey! Say! JUMP. He is under the management of Johnny & Associates. He was born in Hamamatsu City, Shizuoka Prefecture and lives in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area.

About Kei – Age : 12-16, Color : **Blue**. He was born 1993.

Kei is Akatsuki's older cousin. He is a real prince in the North Part of the Wizards' World. His father is the First King is the of North Part of the Wizards' World. He is very popular in both the Human World and Wizard World. He is betrothed to Hana since she was the last baby born from the Witch Queen Rose, a large blue flower in the Witch Queen Garden that produces a new baby every 100 years as successor to the throne. Many girls go crazy over him cause of his charm.

,


End file.
